


Llave

by StillAlive_lb



Series: 31 Días | Fictober 2020 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillAlive_lb/pseuds/StillAlive_lb
Summary: Y así, con una llave y un anillo se escribió una nueva historia.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Series: 31 Días | Fictober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949179
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Llave

Kakashi estaba nervioso, aquel día sería muy importante para él y estaba seguro que para ella también. Nunca en su vida pensó que que podía ser feliz, era como si la vida se lo negara pero ella había llegado como un rayo de luz iluminando todo a su camino.  
Sakura siempre había estado ahí, aunque él no lo quisiera ella lo buscaba y lo hacía salir de su cueva, siempre cercanos y sin saberlo ni esperarlo lo que tenían se transformó en amor. 

Pasaron por muchas cosas y miradas acusadoras pero no importó, ese amor que sentían era más fuerte y continuaron juntos.  
Ahora estaba listo para compartirlo todo con ella, sin barreras, sin miedos.

Espero que Sakura llegara al lugar acordado, ella llevaba la llave que él le había obsequiado en su último cumpleaños.  
-¿Al fin me dirás que abre? - preguntó moviendo la llave entre sus dedos, él le sonrió bajo la máscara mientras se acercaba a abrazarla.  
-Claro pero sigue siendo una sorpresa - prosiguió a vendarle los ojos y cargarla recibiendo suaves protestas de su parte.  
-No me gusta ir con los ojos vendados - hizo un puchero.  
-Eso no decias la otra noche - respondió el mayor con un tono de malicia, recibió un suave golpe en el pecho como respuesta.

La llevó cerca de las afueras de Konoha, el lugar en donde su historia daría un nuevo giro.  
La bajó de sus brazos y le pidió que retirara la venda, ella lo miro por unos segundos para después voltear la mirada hacia enfrente, había una hermosa casa con un bello jardín y los símbolos Hatake y Haruno en la entrada del lugar.  
-Kakashi…- susurró, girándose para encontrarlo de sobre su rodilla derecha, sosteniendo un anillo entre sus manos.  
-Sakura, este es el paso más grande que daré en mi vida y quiero hacerlo contigo, quiero estar todos mis días a tu lado, compartirlo todo, formar una familia. Esta casa será aquella que marque el comienzo de la historia del clan Hatake-Haruno, el inicio de nuestra familia. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? - entre lágrimas asintió.  
-¡Sí! - No tardó ni un segundo en responder y se lanzó a sus brazos.

Y así, con una llave y un anillo se escribió una nueva historia.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero no haya faltas ortográficas, gracias por detenerse a leer ^^


End file.
